warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Littleclaw
Littleclaw is a ginger tabby tomcat with green eyes. He is the former deputy of SummerClan, having served under Magpiestar as Harefoot's successor before he stepped down to live out his life with his family. He was then succeeded in the rank by Minnowflower. Description Appearance :Littleclaw is a bright ginger tabby tom. He is unusually slender for a tom. His build is actually quite small making him look as though he most of the time can't defend himself. He has short legs. His eyes are a dark mint green with very pale yellow flecks. His claws are rather long for a cat and curve slightly. He has many small battle scars, but no scars that stick out. His paw pads are a solid gray with pink spots and his nose is a pale pink blending in with his ginger fur. He usually keeps his fur groomed, but due to its thickness it is often tangled. He has normal sized ears with a few nicks. :Littleclaw has a long tail covered in thick fur. His neck has a slim look, only looking thick because of his fur. He has high and fair looking cheekbones. He has a very small scar under his left eye and a very pale one on his ear. Littleclaw's tail is covered in small, barely visible scars along with his nose and cheek. He has dark tabby marks that mix n with his thick pelt. His stomach barely has any scars along with his chest, face, and tail. Character :Littleclaw is active alert, and articulate. He is active and has quite a lot of energy. He is alert and always observant, and usually notices things about others that some don't. He is articulate and can easily express his feelings when needed. Littleclaw is brilliantly smart, challenging, and compassionate. He is smarter than a average cat and can easily solve most problems he's in. He loves a good challenge and often challenges others to very daring acts or bets. He is compassionate and has many leader qualities. He cares for others feelings, but usually if they respect his as well. Littleclaw is confident, disciplined, and energetic. He is very confident about himself and rarely feels as if he can't do anything. He always has a positive attitude that says he can do anything. He is well disciplined having grown up with stern parents. He is energetic and enjoys having apprentices. Littleclaw is enthusiastic, honorable, and leaderly. He is enthusiastic about others ideas and always considers them. He is honorable and generous. He often feels that he should honor anyone's death. He has many leaderly qualities and is a good choice for leading patrols. He is often found doing so. Littleclaw is logical, realistic, and has a very small belief in StarClan and the Dark Forest. Although, he does believe in them he just doesn't think he should worship dead cats. :Littleclaw is ambitious, determined, and high-spirited. He is ambitious and loves a good challenge. He is often seen with the other warriors challenging them to see who can get the most prey. He is determined most of the time to be the best warrior he can be. He is high-spirited, as he has a lot of energy and a positive attitude, when doing things. Littleclaw is noncommital, stern, and unpredictable. He is noncommital and doesn't usually commit to any relationship, let it be love interests or family bonds. He is stern and unpredictable. In most situations he is unprdedictable as to what he will do. He has no intentions whatsoever of harming his clanmates. Littleclaw is sometimes arrogant, flamboyant, and easily excited. He is sometimes arrogant and flamboyant. He is often found making sure he is clean and presentable. He is easily excited, meaning he tends to boast when excited, but this however happens rarely in which he boasts. Abilities : Biography : Lineage : Quotes : Cameos : Relationships Love Interests Tinyflame : :: Trivia : Images Life Pixels Category:Toms